


Honey Drabbles

by Anonymous



Series: Honey_darling_starker [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, prompt requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of different prompts that were requested on tumblr!!Send me a comment if you have a eequest of your own and I’ll try to write it!





	1. Chapter 1

Tags will be updated depending on the content and trigger warnings will be added here if any are applicable

The first chapter will be a request page for now and the next few will be the fics!

You can comment your fic requests or prompts here if you’re interested so I can see them all in one place :D 

I hope you enjoy! 


	2. Peter falling and Tony calling him cute

_Prompt sent in by @rk800puppy on tumblr_  
_Peter swings into the tower and falls onto the floor. Tony heard the thud and saw Peter taking the suit off. Tony took a picture and walked over kissing Peter's cheek calling him_ cute. (Please^-^)

———————————————————————————————————

Peter couldn’t help but be excited when the last bell rang. School was finally out for the day. He didn’t have patrol during Tuesdays, that was a day reserved for his internship, a day reserved for Tony (not including the weekends he spent at the tower randomly). He grabbed his bag and shot out of his seat. He said a quick goodbye to Ned and MJ before leaving the school.

Happy usually picked him up but he was out of town with Pepper. Tony wanted to be the one to pick him up but Peter didn’t want to bother him. Hence, he was swinging his way to the tower today. He could just land at the balcony, Friday would let him in. This helped him get his giddy nervousness out of the way too. He had a crush on the man, who wouldn’t? Still he couldn’t let Tony know that. Sure he was older now (‘ _legal age’_ a tiny voice in his head whispered) but Tony wouldn’t like him that way back. Even if they do spend weekends together at the tower, traveling together to different places (sometimes even overseas), went to movies together, and cuddled on the couch when it was raining. Tony _certainly_ didn’t like him like that.

Peter entertained the thought though. Just a few more short months and he would be a university student. Maybe then, Tony wouldn’t see him as a kid anymore.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Peter’s web didn’t catch on the surface of the building properly, causing him to fall on the balcony on his ass. He groaned. So much for spider senses.

As Peter got up, rubbing his butt to alleviate some pain, he heard someone laughing. More specifically, it was Tony laughing. He was trying to stop by covering his mouth but it wasn’t working. Tony had tears in his eyes from laughing.

“Oh my god, I got that on camera. That was adorable, what the fuck.”

 

Peter groaned again and facepalmed himself. This was so fucking embarassing. He took the mask off to show Tony that he was pouting. His cheeks were a bright red.

“Mr. Stark that was so mean! My ass hurts now. Stop laughing!” He smacked Tony’s arm playfully.

Tony slowly started calming down. He grinned at Peter. “Well…”

Tony placed a hand on the small of Peter’s back, pulling him closer. “I can take care of that.”

 

Well, Peter almost swooned, especially when Tony kissed his cheek.

“So cute.”


	3. Starker breaking up and getting together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came out a little different from the original request but here you go! 
> 
> TW: mentions of death

_Prompt request by: @lokitonypeter on tumblr Hi, as prompt could you maybe do Peter and Tony having broken up over a big fight but they are miserable and they both want to get bavk together and at one point one of them makes the first move_ please ? ———————————————————————————————————

Tony only ever cooked when something was wrong. The burnt omelette in front of Peter was testament to that. Peter held Tony’s hand in his.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked, gentle and caring. He kissed the palm of Tony’s hand. “Thank you for breakfast.”

Tony gave Peter a small forlorn smile then turned away, opting to look around Peter’s apartment instead. Peter had moved in here when he started going to MIT. It was closer to the campus. The apartment was small (even though Tony insisted he could get Peter a bigger one) but homey. Both items of Peter and Tony’s were scattered around the place. Pictures of them hung from the wall, bookshelves lined with his and Peter’s favorite books, blankets draped over the couch for when they cuddle, coffee stains on the tabletops, and random souvenirs they’ve garnered from their travels were displayed. It felt, it felt more like home than his mansion in Malibu did. He would miss this. All of it.

“Tony?” Peter asked, cupping his cheek.

 

It snapped Tony out of his thoughts. When he looked into Peter’s soft brown eyes, his throat started closing up. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Peter the truth. His heart wouldn’t be able to bear the guilt of hurting Peter like that.

“I-“ Tony schooled his expression, as to not show how he truly felt at the moment. “This, this isn’t working out.”

The phrase made vile rise up his throat.

“I’m sorry but what?”

“This thing between us, it’s not going to work out. I suggest looking for someone new.” He got up from the table, turning away from Peter. “I would apologize but that really wouldn’t change anything, now would it?”

 

He got his jacket and slung it over his shoulder then put his aviators on. He had to do this, for Peter. Peter was stunned. He got up and held Tony’s sleeve.

“So that’s it?” Peter asked in a broken voice. “Y-you’re just going to leave? Is this a joke, Tony if this is another one of your jokes-“

 

Tony sighed. “What’s so hard to understand? I need something new in life, something that wouldn’t tie me down or bore me. Sorry, sweetheart but that’s just how showbiz is.”

“Tie you down?” Peter let go of Tony’s sleeve.

 

He took the ring off his finger and threw it at Tony in rage. “F-fine then keep your fucking ring and get out! If you didn’t want to be tied down then you should have just said so instead of leading me on with your stupid promises of getting married after I graduate.” Peter could feel tears sliding down his cheeks but didn’t bother wiping them off.

He shoved Tony out of his apartment quickly, not wanting to see him anymore. Peter felt so stupid. He really thought Tony loved him. Tony had proposed, Peter stupidly believed it was real. Turned out, he was just another one of Tony’s conquests. Though his heart was breaking into a million pieces, he couldn’t stay away from the tv and the internet, checking in on how Tony was doing, even though it wouldn’t be benefitting for him.

———————————————————————

Peter saw everything, the race, Tony’s birthday party, his fight with Rhodey, and the fiasco at the Stark expo, Peter could see that Tony was destroying himself with his own destruction. Peter wanted him back. He wanted to be help Tony and be by his side but no, he wouldn’t come back to Tony. Not after everything.

What was he going to do, baby Tony and tell him that it was fine he used Peter like that? Absolutely not, no matter how much his heart ached every second Tony wasn’t there with him.

Peter honestly wanted to move on, to stop and just forget about Tony all together but he couldn’t. Peter knew that he still loved Tony.

———————————————————————

The next few weeks were miserable. Peter couldn’t concentrate in class, couldn’t eat properly, couldn’t sleep, it was all shit. Eventually he had to stop and take a day off from school when he almost passed out while walking.

When he got to his apartment, someone was seated on the couch. It made him want to turn back and just leave but he was frozen on the spot. It was Tony.

“Peter, I-“

“Get the hell out of my apartment and burn your fucking key or I’ll call the police on you.”

 

Tony frowned but he understood. This was his fault. Peter got his phone of his pocket, already dialling the number for the police. Tony went to Peter and snatched the phone out of his grip, holding it up in the air.

“Please- just let me explain!”

“Explain what, that you’re a massive asshole that just wanted something to play with?”

“I was dying, okay?! I was dying, Peter.”

 

Peter looked up at Tony, scrutinizing. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe that shit excuse Tony.”

This time, Tony let his guard down. “I know I should have told you but- I was-“ he took a deep breath. “I was scared. I didn’t want to hurt you. If I had died then- you’re so young Peter. You don’t deserve it. The Palladium was poisoning me faster than I expected it to.”

He wrapped his arms around Peter, holding him close. Peter was shaking now, sobs wracking his entire body. He held onto Tony as if he would disappear if he let go.

“Tony…” he buried his face in Tony’s chest. “Don’t you ever hide something like that from me again. You should have told me, we would have gone through it together. I don’t want to lose you, not in death and not in breaking up.”

Tony laughed softly. “I will.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head. “And if it’s alright with you…” he held Peter’s hand, slipping on the ring again. “I still want to marry you, Peter.”

Peter laughed and kissed Tony. “I still do.”


	4. Peter coming out witj a gay joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempt at humor   
> Tw tho: bullying and homophobia

———————————————————————————————————

Peter was seated in the cafeteria with Ned and MJ at their usual table. It was the perfect spot, far enough that not much kids bother them, two big tables to themselves (because no one wants to sit with them) and the perfect spot for Peter to watch Tony Stark. 

The trio kept to themselves mostly during lunch time, they were content with chatting with each other and no one bothered them much about it. 

“Your hair is getting long, your curls are showing.” Ned pointed out when he saw Peter trying to tame his hair. 

“First my sexuality isn’t straight and now my hair.” Peter grinned. 

  


MJ rolled her eyes but snorted. Ned facepalmed. Peter snickered. 

“What? It was a good one!” He said. 

MJ was about to retaliate with a gay joke of her own when Flash the asshole came over to their table. 

“Hey Penis!” Flash shouted with a smug grin. 

“You are what you eat,” Peter said in calmest tone with a little shrug. 

Ned burst out laughing, taken by surprise. It was probably not the best time and way to come out but it was an opportunity Peter couldn’t pass up again (and he was so done with Flash’s taunts). There was a hint of a smile on MJ’s lips as she resisted laughing at Peter’s joke. Flash was stunned for a second, gaping at Peter. 

“Close your mouth Flash, flies might come,” MJ said. 

“You suck dick, Parker? That makes me want to vomit,” Flash said in a disgusted tone. 

“Stop deepthroating so far then Flash, maybe then you wouldn’t gag.” Peter raised his brow at Flash. 

Flash sputtered. 

Peter wondered where his courage was coming from today but he was on a roll. He might as well make Flash shut up. Not only was Flash an asshole, he was also another homophobe. Other students (including Tony Stark and his crew) were gathering near their table when they heard the commotion. 

“Sucking dick is disgusting!” Flash shouted as if that solved anything. 

“No wonder no one wants to suck yours then,” Peter replied. 

Students burst out laughing around them, even MJ couldn’t help herself. She got her notebook out to try and draw the look on Flash’s face. For once, Flash actually shut up. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to swing on Peter though. He was about to punch Peter when someone held his arm, pulling him back. Tony sent Peter his most charming smile before punching Flash in the face. Flash staggered back, he was about to try and fight back but one glare from Tony made him scramble and run. No one wanted to mess with Tony Stark. 

“Well then Mr. Parker, could I have the pleasure of sucking yours then?” Tony said once he was seated next to Peter. 

“You’re such a dork,” Peter said with a smile. 

  


He leaned in, giving Tony a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“What, I can’t want to suck my boyfriend’s dick?” Tony grinned. 

“Talking about sucking dick is not the best way to come out as a couple,” Peter replied. 

Tony shrugged. “Who cares, at least now I’ll be able to spoil you without hiding it.” 

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes at Tony. 


End file.
